Bad Girls
by briacne
Summary: Hermione, Luna, Cho and Lavender visit Florida to explore the Unseen Beach, a magical place with a magical presence unlike anything in the world. Little do they know that the Beach has evolved into a popular party destination for Spring Break. What do they do when they get tangled into a twisted war between two dangerous wizard rivals?
1. Chapter 1

Reading about the Unseen Beach in the textbooks at the Hogwarts library, I was intrigued. The Unseen Beach in Florida had a presence of magic that can't be found anywhere else in the world.

The textbook couldn't really elaborate on why the magical aura was so unique, but I guess it was because it was simply indescribable. Ever since reading those pages about the Unseen Beach, I knew that I _had _to go there.

I just recently finished to seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry – my seventh year. My _final _year. I saved up enough money to go to America.

I wasn't going to go solo on this trip too; I was bringing my friends Luna, Lavender and Cho with me. Luna, an eccentric person who believed in the existence of such weirdness like Nargles, was just as fascinated about the Unseen Beach I was. Lavender had recently broken up with her boyfriend and wanted to get back on the dating lane right away, and wanted to tag along just so she could possibly bump into her future boyfriend.

Cho, I just wanted to bring. It's been a few years since the death of her boyfriend, Cedric Diggory, and ever since then she's just been so quiet and introverted. I was hoping that this trip to such a mystical place would rejuvenate her spirit and finally let her wounds heal. It took a while to convince her, but she finally yielded after her parents threatened to send her to her incredibly stern grandparents in China for two months.

A week after I got Cho on board, we had our bags packed, headed to Florida.

* * *

Since I've read about the Unseen Beach in a musky, yellowed textbook that had probably been on the shelf of the Hogwarts Library for the past century, I expected the Unseen Beach to be like how the moving picture of the book was – overgrown with exotic, magical flora, dancing with little pixies, teeming with curious creatures that Luna would've spent hours ogling at.

Instead of all that, we've got a beach infested with tanned people with barely any clothes on, gyrating and thrusting against each other; and a bitter form of Butterbeer being sprayed at girls' cleavage by drunken men.

A heavily intoxicated skinny man with spiky green hair came up to us and yelled, "Welcome to Florida, witch bitches!" before taking out his wand and shooting a bright light at us.

When it died the four of us found ourselves in nothing but tight bikinis, all sweaty and sticky. Cho gasped, hugging herself.

Luna and I did the same, but Lavender admired her body, surveying her purple bikini that clung to her bosom and her private parts tightly. A few shirtless guys walked past and whistled, and Lavender replied by blowing them a kiss.

Cho looked at her with disapproval, and Lavender quickly noticed.

"What?" she said.

I looked at all of them, my face hot, probably beet-red.

"Guys, I'm so sorry about this," I said. "What I read about the Unseen Beach was probably written a hundred years ago."

Lavender waved a hand, cutting me off.

"Hermione, it's no big deal, really." Her mouth widened into a grin. "We're here; we're finally adult wizards, _single wizards. _Let's make the most of it!"

We did make the most of it. But little did we know that we weren't really prepared for what was about to come.

* * *

If you liked it and is interested in reading more, please comment or show your appreciation by making this story a favourite.

Love, Briacne :)

**p.s I'm also looking for nominees to The Slug Awards, which honour the best of the best Harry Potter fanfiction. If you know of any really good fanfics, or if you think that you've written a very good fanfic, please feel welcome to visit The Slug Awards thread and nominate.**

** forum/The-Slug-Awards/130719/**


	2. Where the Wild Things Were

We returned to the Muggle civilisation, and amazingly the spell wore off, and we were back in our original clothing. Lavender looked around, sharing glances with passing men, Cho was keeping quiet, and Luna was just looking wonderstruck at everything around her. She turned to me and said in her dreamy voice, "You were right, Hermione."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Right about what?"

"About the Unseen Beach," she replied simply. "I could feel the presence in it. It was so weird. Like being on a cloud."

Luna could be cryptic sometimes, but she was right. Being at the Unseen Beach was such a unique, hair-raising experience. Despite the discomfort brought on by the wildness of the partygoers and the grinding and the extreme public displays of affection … it was sweetly intoxicating. The old textbook that commented on the unique magical presence on that beach didn't really elaborate on it. The textbook didn't explain why it was so unique. But I'm determined to find out what that is.

* * *

We returned to the Muggle hotel we were temporarily residing in, and fell asleep immediately. For some reason, despite the fact that we weren't even there that long, we were so exhausted. We didn't even bother having dinner.

* * *

I woke up at nine o'clock that morning and prepared myself. After taking a shower, I got into my denim shorts, my sleeveless Gryffindor shirt that Luna had given me for my birthday. When the others woke up, we discussed what was going to be the agenda that day. I was planning to continue my exploration of the Unseen Beach. Cho wasn't so keen. Luna wanted to check out the little Muggle tourists shops to look for some wacky souvenirs; Cho said she'd tag along. Lavender agreed to tag along with me to the Beach.

She changed into a skimpy pink shirt that was so tiny that it wasn't even long enough to _reach _her belly-button. She decided to match that with a purple bikini bottom with _Lavender _written in pink curly writing.

Luna and Cho parted with Lavender and I at the border of the Muggle civilisation and the Unseen Beach – a short wooden bridge concealed behind a sand dune and trees. The moment our feet left the bridge, a rush of tingles jolted throughout my body. The sun seemed brighter, the colours more vibrant. There was a bunch of male wizards passed out on the sand.

"They're so cute!" Lavender remarked.

I shook my head. Lavender had a tendency to overcompensate – everyone knew it. Ever since she and her boyfriend broke up, she had been _over-_overcompensating. Her outfits that she'd shrunk to show more of her skin. The increased bubbliness and flirtatiousness. But she really loved him, so I was willing to tolerate her outrageous behaviour.

We eventually got deeper into the Unseen Beach – the part where all the wild things were, where it rank of alcohol and sweat, pulsating with the heat of a thousand wizards writhing and grinding against each other. In the middle was a platform, where wizards blared a hypnotic beat through their wands.

"Hermy," Hermione gasped. "They're so hot!"

Lavender wasn't wrong about that. They were all shirtless, their sculpted bodies glistening with sweat. There was one with short brown hair, A dark-skinned one … but the one in the middle … a red-headed one caught my eye the most.

* * *

Guys, these are just introductory chapter, but the next one is where the action shall start and the pace will pick up. Enjoy, and feel free to comment and favourite if you like it, or have any thoughts.

**p.s I'm also looking for nominees to The Slug Awards, which honour the best of the best Harry Potter fanfiction. If you know of any really good fanfics, or if you think that you've written a very good fanfic, please feel welcome to visit The Slug Awards thread and nominate.**

**forum/The-Slug-Awards/130719/**


End file.
